UNDRESS
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: – C'est beau un homme – Rê(ves) alité – La vi(ll)e est à vous – OS SasuNaru


**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews »**  
 **Bêta : ?**  
 **Pairing : SasuNaru**  
 **Rating : M**  
 **Genre : Romance**  
 **Influences : Mon travail.**  
 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **XxX**

 _Je le vois errer d'un portant à l'autre, incertain et timide. « Bonjour Monsieur ! », souriant, je l'aborde. Jeune, au style hésitant, il est là pour trouver la tenue qui conviendra à son premier contrat d'embauche, à son oral de concours, bref, à un événement qui fera de lui un adulte. Comme son père qui lui a conseillé de venir chez nous, il doit trouver le costume approprié, celui dans lequel il sera sûr de lui. Je vais en savoir un peu plus sur ses goûts pour lui proposer des matières et des couleurs dans la tendance, et qui lui plaisent. Il pourra personnaliser sa doublure, ses boutons, choisir ses accessoires, et, confiant, quittera le magasin pour mieux y revenir. « Au revoir Monsieur ! » lance-je dans une poignée de main chaleureuse, « Merci de votre confiance ! »_

 **XxX**

\- On pouvait peut-être vous renseigner ? l'interpella un vendeur avant que Sasuke sorte du magasin.

\- Vous n'avez pas ce que je cherche, répondit-il machinalement sans regarder l'employé.

\- Tout n'est pas en magasin, alors dites moi ce qu'il vous fallait.

Sasuke, entre les portiques, s'arrêta dans son élan et se retourna vers le vendeur insistant. Il tomba dans un océan ensoleillé. Des yeux bleus, une peau satinée et des cheveux blonds appartenaient à un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années et d'une demi tête de moins que lui.

\- Monsieur ?

\- J'ai une soirée importante, ce soir.

Le vendeur sourit, contente d'avoir réussit à le rattraper puis recula lentement, le fixant toujours et l'obligeant, sans s'en rendre compte, à s'avancer dans sa direction.

\- Du coup… Qu'est-ce que vous recherchiez ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite car il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il recherchait. Un autre vendeur lui laissa un peu de temps de répit en attirant l'attention du blond.

XxX

\- Naruto, ton client est sortit des cabines, tu veux que je te reprenne ? demanda Konohamaru en regardant son nouveau client.

\- Non, c'est bon, je ne vais pas tarder à y retourner. Ça lui allait ?

\- Il n'avait pas l'air emballé.

\- Apporte lui le jean résiné bleu qu'on vient de recevoir dans le thème 1 en 42, faut qu'il essaye son haut avec, ça ira mieux.

Konohamaru hocha positivement de la tête avant de repartir. Naruto regarda le contrat étudiant prendre le bon pantalon avant de reporter son attention sur son nouveau client. Il tomba dans les onyx le scrutant, loin de se sentir mal, il apprécia. Il avait rattrapé ce client uniquement parce qu'il le trouvait beau, avec des mensurations digne de ses mannequins vitrines, de sa peau opaline et son visage angélique.

\- Vous préférez rester dans le traditionnel ou décontracté chic ?

\- A votre avis ? répondit le brun.

Naruto haussa un sourcil. Essayait-il de le tester ? Il le regarda discrètement de la tête au pied et malgré son envie de le voir dans un style plus casual, il proposa un costume.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me conseillez alors ?

XxX

Sasuke se laissa guider tout en répondant aux questions de son vendeur, Naruto apparemment.

\- Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, quel genre de soirée s'agit-il ?

\- Une vente de charité mais il y aurait de possibles investisseurs.

\- Etrangers ou du pays ?

« Bonne question » pensa-t-il. Malgré que les japonais se soient modernisés, ils n'en restent pas moins stricts et classique sur les vêtements lors des soirées importantes, contrairement au reste du monde.

\- Les deux.

Sasuke vit le vendeur se diriger vers une partie du magasin où était cintré des costumes sombres, ponctuée de chemises claires et une touche de couleur soft.

\- Alors ce 100% laine gris atténué sera parfait.

Sans lui laisser le temps de donner son avis, il reprit :

\- On reste sur une chemise blanche classique mais avec la possibilité de mettre des boutons de manchette si vous retirer votre veste pendant la soirée ainsi que des chaussures noires et ceinture noire.

Sasuke détailla le costume. Ce n'était pas le genre de couleur qu'il portait, il restait toujours dans du noir et bleu mais ça lui plaisait. Il n'était juste pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée pour la soirée. Les gens avaient l'habitude de le voir d'une certaine façon et il ne voulait pas leur faire penser qu'il participait pour autre chose que la charité.

\- Il est beau …

\- On peut partir sur un 100% laine noir ou bleu mais celui là vous ira mieux, le coupa le vendeur en prenant le costume et une chemise.

Il ne se formalisa pas du comportement confiant du jeune, ni même de sa manière d'amener la chose qui lui laissait peu de possibilité de dire « non ». Au contraire, même si les gens ne s'en doutaient pas et n'osaient pas, il préférait quand on lui forçait un peu la main. Il avait tendance à donner plus dans la limite de ce qu'il croyait juste.

Un élément le fit tiquer quand même.

\- Pour quelle raison vous me proposez que des pures laines ?

\- Pour la même raison que vous ne m'avez pas demandé ce que c'était, sourit malicieusement le vendeur.

Sasuke répondit à son sourire par un fin rictus. Ce garçon commençait fortement à l'amuser. Il y avait plusieurs catégories de personnes qui portaient un costume ceux qui travaillait avec et ceux qui en avait besoin pour une journée mais qui le laissait dans le placard jusqu'à la prochaine occasion, mais il n'y en avait qu'une qui ne demandait jamais ce qu'était les 100% laine Ceux qui aimaient seulement la qualité et payaient pour.

\- Je vous laisse me suivre.

Docilement, il le suivit et fut content d'être installé dans une grande cabine. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil aux tailles que le vendeur avait prit pour lui sans se renseigner.

XxX

\- Nous taillons un peu petit, surligna Naruto quand il vit son client froncer des sourcils en regardant les étiquettes. Votre pointure de chaussures ?

\- 42

« Un vrai mannequin » pensa-t-il.

Il hocha de la tête et referma la cabine pour le laisser se changer, espérant qu'il avait fait un perfect sur les tailles. Sa crédibilité était en jeu avec ce genre de client, il en était sûr.

Il passa près de son autre client, laissé aux mains de Konohamaru et reprit un peu sa vente après la réflexion de la femme :

\- Vous nous avez abandonné.

\- Un autre client a attiré mon attention.

\- Vous lui avez également proposé d'évincer sa femme pour dormir avec lui, murmura-t-elle malicieusement à son attention.

\- Hey ! Pour ma défense, c'est votre mari qui a commencer en me proposant une cave, rigola-t-il en s'appuyant contre le mur en face des cabines.*

\- Il ment chérie, il ne faut pas le croire, il veut juste qu'on s'engueule pour m'avoir que pour lui, intervint le mari en sortant de sa cabine.

L'homme, la peau pâle, les cheveux mi-longs presque blanc avec les yeux étrangement violet lui tira puérilement la langue.

\- Mais je te laisse entre ses mains avec plaisir, ça me fera des vacances, répondit sa femme, une belle rousse élancée avec des lunettes parfaitement adaptées à son visage.

\- Ah d'accord, c'est comme ça, bon bah comment me trouvez-vous alors ? lui demanda le client sans demander l'avis de sa femme qui se moqua de sa réaction enfantine.

\- Bien, mais si vous voulez avoir une chance avec moi, il faut rajouter le petit gilet sans manche et vous serez parfait.

Le client enfila le vêtement mais resta sceptique malgré le « parfait » sortit de sa bouche. Naruto demanda l'avis à sa femme qui valida son choix puis se souvenant de son autre client, qui devait sûrement avoir fini d'essayer le costume, il lança :

\- Je vous laisse réfléchir, je reviens.

\- Vous allez encore nous faire de infidélités ?

\- Jamais, je n'appartiens qu'à vous, répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

XxX

Sasuke finit de boutonner la chemise blanche avant d'enfiler la veste de costume, un rictus amusé aux lèvres en entendant la dernière phrase de son vendeur à l'égard d'un autre client.

Il laissa le blond rentrer dans la cabine quand ce dernier signala sa présence. Il lui tendit des chaussures noires avec un chausse-pied et une ceinture. Il compléta sa tenue avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Le vendeur avait tapé dans le mille pour les tailles et effectivement, le costume lui allait très bien. Il se retourna pour se regarder, rapidement, sous toutes les coutures et il ne s'était jamais trouvé aussi beau que dans cette couleur. Malgré tout, sa première pensée à la vue de ce costume n'avait pas changée. Il doutait que les potentiels investisseurs pensent qu'il se mettait en avant et cela serait très mal venu dans une vente de charité.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Sasuke jeta un regard à son vendeur, sa posture et le ton calme contrastait avec l'attitude qu'il avait eu avec les autres clients et, même s'il apprécia son professionnalisme à son égard, car il avait l'air de savoir comment se comporter en fonction des personnalités, il voulait que son vendeur soit complètement à l'aise avec lui et naturel.

\- Et vous ?

\- Vous êtes très beau.

C'était sortit tout seul et Naruto se reprit rapidement, ayant clairement peur d'avoir commis un impaire à son égard.

\- Je voulais dire que ça vous allait très bien, c'est sûr que ça changera si vous avez l'habitude du noir ou bleu. On va vous remarquer.

\- Malheureusement, c'est justement ce que je ne veux pas. Je vais rester sur votre pure laine noire.

\- Ah…

La déception se lut clairement sur le visage bronzé et Sasuke apprécia d'autant plus d'avoir une personne entière face à lui. Il détestait les vendeurs qui restaient tout sourire dans n'importe quelle situation, qui allait dans le sens du client même si ça n'allait pas ou au contraire qui mentait et disaient que tout allait.

\- Je pourrais l'essayer ? demanda-t-il.

Son vis-à-vis hocha simplement la tête et lui apporta dans la minute. Il se changea rapidement et apprécia le petit coté satiné, son noir commençait à vieillir, donc celui là serait parfait. Il redemanda l'avis au blond.

\- Il vous va.

Sasuke nota le ton sec et l'absence adjectif, sans le prendre mal.

\- Mais… ? l'incita-t-il.

\- Mais c'est trop classique, vous n'allez pas vous distinguer des autres auprès –

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vêtement pour me distinguer, croyez-moi et puis, n'est-ce pas plus intéressant d'obtenir quelque chose en se battant sur un pied d'égalité ?

XxX

Naruto réfléchit quelque seconde à la question. Son client n'avait pas tord mais il le préférait quand même dans l'autre costume. Sa beauté naturelle méritait d'être mise davantage en valeur même si en s'attardant bien, il trouvait que c'était plutôt cet homme qui mettait en valeur le vêtement et non le contraire.

\- Bon week-end, entendit-il.

Il tourna la tête vers le couple qu'il avait conseillé juste avant.

\- Alors le gilet ou pas ?

\- On l'a prit.

\- Parfait pour moi, alors à quelle heure chez vous ? les taquina-t-il.

L'homme bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, légèrement mal à l'aise, ne s'attendant pas forcement à son insistance et s'en alla après une dernière formule de politesse.

\- Revenez quand vous voulez, ajouta-t-il, tout sourire.

\- La prochaine fois je reviendrais toute seule, vous allez réussir à me voler mon mari sinon, lança-t-elle amusé. Vous êtes un démon avec un visage d'ange.

Naruto se mit à rire franchement avant de souhaiter un bon week-end et reporter son attention sur son client. Il s'excusa de son comportement et redevint sérieux. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'offenser et il pouvait perdre ce genre de client en une fraction de second surtout pour une histoire de sexualité, il le savait.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal mais j'apprécierai que vous fassiez de moi votre priorité maintenant.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche mais la referma lentement, stupéfait. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce genre de réflexion.

L'autre rajouta :

\- Est-ce trop vous demandez ?

\- …Non, pas si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ? s'enquit-il sérieusement.

\- Je le veux et cessez d'être aussi formel avec moi. J'ai l'impression que le travail me suit partout, souffla l'homme en desserrant sa cravate. Vous faites les ourlets ?

XxX

Sasuke regarda le vendeur s'abaisser à ses pieds et remanier son pantalon mais son attention fut attiré par la chemise transparente à la lumière de la cabine et apprécia de voir le tissu s'étendre sous les mouvements d'épaules musclées. Les chemises stretch, une vraie bénédiction pour ses yeux.

La tête blonde laissa place à des azurs interrogatifs.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Hm ?

\- Je vous disais que je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de retoucher le bas. Asseyez-vous pour vérifier.

Sasuke s'exécuta en prenant place sur le petit tabouret mis à disposition dans la cabine. Il s'assit, les jambes écartées et Naruto se plaça entre, accroupie. Assez loin pour ne pas porter la position à confusion mais assez près pour sentir son souffle chaud contre son genoux. Il sentit son esprit partir mais vite ramener sur terre par le vendeur :

\- Regardez.

Il baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas besoin, le bas remontant déjà assez sur sa cheville. Il se releva quand même pour mieux voir et acquiesça tout simplement. Il avait tellement l'habitude de devoir faire retoucher les costumes dans les autres magasins qu'il n'avait pas vérifié avant.

XxX

\- Alors ? demanda Naruto, encore à genoux.

Il vit les onyx plonger dans ses yeux puis lui faire signe de la main de remonter, un anneau à l'annulaire gauche attira son attention et sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule, sans crier gare :

\- Dommage que votre femme ne soit pas là, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait été d'accord avec moi pour le choix du costume.

\- Ma femme ? questionna le brun, visiblement surprit.

Naruto fit un signe de la tête en direction de sa main gauche. L'homme dévia son regard vers l'objet qui avait causé son mécontentement sans le réaliser. Le visage crème, jusque là, plutôt impassible, se détendit immédiatement. De la main droite, son client toucha la bague, une sérénité sans nom prenant place sur ses traits. Naruto se laissa attendrir devant le spectacle avant d'entendre :

\- Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que ma mère aurait été de votre avis.

Il haussa un sourcil, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son client lui parlait de sa mère.

\- C'est l'alliance que mon père lui avait offerte, ajouta-t-il. Il n'y a qu'à ce doigt qu'elle me va.

Un silence s'installa avant que Naruto le brise d'une excuse.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai été indiscret.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous ai parlé de ça, hocha négativement le brun de la tête.

Il allait répliquer quand Konohamaru l'interpella pour un conseil, il l'envoya auprès de Sakura pour tenir son engagement auprès de son client puis revint à ce dernier.

\- S'il a besoin, vous-

\- Pas d'inquiétude, s'il a vraiment besoin, il reviendra vers moi, le coupa-t-il.

Inconsciemment, il regarda à nouveau l'anneau. Est-ce que cet homme lui disait la vérité ?

\- ça vous intrigue ? lança son client.

Il bafouilla une autre excuse tout en exprimant la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

\- Où elle est mise, vous devez avoir du mal à trouver quelqu'un. Enfin, je veux dire, ça ne me regarde pas… Je suis en train de m'enfoncer là.

XxX

Sasuke se moqua intérieurement du malaise de son vendeur et décida de venir à sa rescousse, tout en cherchant à en connaître plus.

\- Pas tellement, vous seriez surprit de savoir combien d'hommes et de femmes aiment franchir la limite. A croire que réussir à détourner un homme engagé ou même tromper est excitant.

Naruto, qui se grattait l'arrière du crâne, s'arrêta en soupirant.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. De nos jours, la fidélité n'est plus une vertu, c'est devenue une qualité.

\- Malheureusement…acquiesça-t-il.

\- C'est triste. Fin bref, je m'égare. Est-ce qu'il vous fallait autre chose ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez d'autre à me proposer de moins traditionnel ?

Le vendeur le regarda, suspect.

\- ça va dépendre …

\- De ?

\- Est-ce que vous allez dire que vous préférez autre chose que ce que je vous propose ?

Sasuke sourit sincèrement avant de répondre :

\- Non cette fois, je vous laisse le contrôle total des choses.

\- Faites attention, je pourrais le prendre au pied de la lettre, taquina Naruto en sortant de la cabine.

\- Peut-être que c'est ce que je veux ? lança-t-il, étirant davantage le sourire face à lui.

XxX

Naruto fit rapidement le tour du côté casual et récupéra quelques tenues. Il se fit interpeller par son responsable qui lui demanda d'être multi clients mais il avait fait une promesse. Il arriva rapidement auprès de son client et lui présenta les vêtements.

\- Mettez la veste de costume grise avec la première tenue.

\- Vous me donnez des ordres, maintenant ?

\- Je croyais que c'est ce que vous vouliez ? sourit-il malicieusement.

* * *

La journée touchait à sa fin et le magasin allait bientôt fermer ses grilles. Sakura qui devait fermer avec Konohamaru de base, se retourna vers Naruto qui avait prit sa place pour continuer à conseiller son client et qui arrivait en caisse avec le costume noire :

\- ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu flirtes avec ton client, il est canon mais je n'ai pas envi de dormir là, s'il te plait, arranges-toi pour-

\- C'est bon, encore une tenue et c'est fini. Commence à compter la caisse, on arrive, la coupa-t-il.

Il retourna rapidement auprès du brun qu'il découvrit avec un slack bordeaux et une chemise bleu marine. Merde ce mec était vraiment magnifique.

\- Merci.

Naruto releva les yeux vers son client et comprit qu'il avait pensé à haute voix.

\- Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Ah bon ? Dommage, le taquina-t-il.

Il prit un cardigan bleu et une cravate de la même couleur pour qu'il complète la tenue.

\- Vous voilà, chic et décontracté. Ce style vous va parfaitement et vous rend plus accessible.

\- Et sur quelle caractéristique vous basez-vous ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Oui, j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous travaillez, se renseigna le client en resserrant sa cravate.

\- Et bien… Notre responsable régional en image, nous conseille toujours d'associer les vêtements comme si on allait habiller notre homme pour mes collègues ou comme si nous allions les porter.

\- Parce que vous vous habillerez comme ça ?

\- Non pas vraiment, avoua Naruto. Moi, je préfère faire comme si j'habillais mon homme.

XxX

Sasuke sourit, même s'il s'en doutait fortement, il venait d'avoir la confirmation que son vendeur était gay et maintenant, il restait à savoir si la fidélité était une qualité ou une vertu.

\- Il doit avoir de la chance alors, vous avez bon goût mais ça ne doit pas le rassurer de vous savoir ici.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ça doit lui faire peur que vous côtoyez autant d'homme.

\- Vous auriez peur vous ? demanda-t-il.

Surprit qu'il retourne la question contre lui mais voyant une ouverture, il répondit :

\- Non, si j'avais peur, ça voudrait dire que je n'ai pas confiance en vous et surtout en moi. Ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas.

\- Tellement sûr de vous, taquina-t-il. Donc vous ne seriez pas jaloux ? rajouta le vendeur

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre… Mais je suis très possessif alors les flirts pour vendre…

Naruto se mit à rire de bon cœur et Sasuke se gorgea de ce son mélodieux qui résonna à ses oreilles.

\- J'avais remarqué, se reprit-il. Mais quand je suis en couple, il n'y a jamais de flirts, je respecte mon homme et jusqu'à maintenant, ils ne se sont jamais pleins.

\- Plus qu'une qualité alors ?

\- Je pensais vous l'avoir prouvé en m'occupant exclusivement de vous.

Sakura les interrompit en s'excusant et Sasuke la rassura :

\- Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle se sentit un peu mal à l'aise de jeter le client dehors mais elle avait aussi une vie de famille. C'était samedi soir et les gens devaient, selon elles, comprendre que oui, le client était roi mais il y avait des limites.

\- On va récupérer ce qui ne va pas pour –

\- Je prends tout.

Sakura s'étouffa sans grâce tandis que Naruto écarquillait des yeux.

\- Vraiment ? réussit à articuler la rosé.

Il acquiesça et les deux vendeurs récupérèrent les vêtements.

* * *

\- Mais attends, qu'est-ce que tu lui a fais ? chuchota Sakura en commençant à biper les articles.

\- Rien, j'ai juste fait mon métier.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne lui a pas offert plus ? demanda-t-elle en forçant l'intérieur de sa joue avec sa langue, mimant à moitié une fellation.

\- Je t'assure que non, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait, avoua-t-il.

\- Tu te rends compte pour combien y en a ? Deux costumes pure laine avec chemises et chaussures, ainsi que trois tenues casual avec les accessoires. Il va sortir presque mon salaire.

Naruto se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse en sortant un grand sac, Sakura partit récupérer des housses de costume tandis que le client arriva avec la dernière tenue qu'il avait essayé. Naruto récupéra les vêtements et les passa en caisse avant de les mettre dans le sac. Sakura le laissa clôturer la vente en s'éclipsant en réserve et lui détailla son client qui regardait les chaussettes en fil d'écosse. Est-ce qu'il oserait après tout ça… ?

\- Nous avons une offre sur les chaussettes…

\- J'ai vu, souffla-t-il en récupérant deux lots. Tenez.

Le brun lui tendit et il les bipa.

\- Ne vous sentez pas coupable de faire votre métier.

Pourtant c'était le cas, Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Ecoutez Monsieur… Est-ce que vous avez vraiment besoin de tout ça ? Je veux dire… Je n'ai pas flirté avec vous pour ça.

\- Je sais mais j'en avais vraiment besoin, je ne pensais juste pas prendre le tout ici et aujourd'hui.

\- …Si vous le dites, se résigna Naruto. Je vais prendre votre nom.

XxX

Sasuke haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- C'est pour vous enregistrer, si vous ne l'êtes pas.

\- Non merci.

\- Vous pourriez avoir des offres et

\- Pas besoin.

\- C'est valable dans tout le pays.

\- Il n'y en a pas où je suis.

\- Et vous ne comptez pas revenir, tenta son vendeur.

Il lui sourit, un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Sasuke avait apprécié sa compagnie et ça serait mentir de dire qu'il n'avait pas tout fait pour rester le plus longtemps possible en espérant se retrouver seul à la fermeture avec son vendeur mais, il n'avait pas réussit alors tant pis. Il était là pour affaire et même s'il revenait, rien ne garantissait qu'il pourrait revenir le voir et qu'il serait là à l'attendre.

\- Bien…murmura Naruto avant de donner le prix et lui faire payer la note.

Il dévia le regard sur une petite vitrine encastré dans le plan de la caisse et vit plusieurs boutons de manchettes et pinces à cravates. Il entendit le ticket de caisse sortir de l'imprimante mais demanda quand même à prendre une paire de bijoux pour sa chemise comme Naruto lui avait conseillé. Ce dernier les offrit sans hésiter et il apprécia le geste commercial. Il récupéra les costumes dans les housses ainsi que le sac avant de tourner les talons.

\- Alors vous allez partir comme ça ? Sans même me donner un nom.

Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas mais avant de passer les grilles, il lança simplement :

\- Merci pour vos conseils. Au plaisir Naruto.

 **XxX**

 _Réticent, d'abord, curieux, ensuite, séduit, finalement. Son bras, d'abord, puis tout son buste s'assoupit sous la tension fraîche de la manche de la chemise blanche. Un à un, il ferme les boutons nacrés jusqu'à celui de l'encolure, pour une fois… Puis ses jambes s'invitent maladroitement, l'une après l'autre, dans le pantalon aux plis nets, à la ceinture crochetée qui enserre sa taille. Il encercle son cou de la cravate au motif choisi avec soin, s'empêtre dans le nœud plat encore inhabituel. Enfin, c'est la veste, pesante sans être lourde, sérieuse sans paraître empesée. La soie douce de la doublure glisse le long de son corps, le réchauffe et le rassure dans cette expérience intense. Il ajuste le col les poignets, les épaules. Il cherche une posture qui s'accommode de ce costume sombre. « Alors Monsieur, qu'en pensez-vous ? » Son reflet dans le miroir… Allongée, carrée, anguleuse, la géométrie de son corps se révèle à lui avec surprise. Il se redresse, attiré par cette façon inédite de se donner à voir. Il prend corps dans cette seconde peau qui le construit et l'affine. Il se souvient de ses expériences adolescentes - son premier jean, ses premières baskets - qui ont accompagné sa mue vers l'âge adulte. Il s'est senti autre dans ces enveloppes de jeunesse qui lui ont permis de se confronter aux siens. Aujourd'hui, celui qu'il voit vit le premier jour d'un autre moment de sa vie. Il s'ouvre au monde. « Tu seras un homme mon fils ! » Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Suivre les conseils de son père, écouter ses souvenirs, et revêtir cet uniforme qu'il avait si longtemps renié pour se confronter à un autre univers : celui du travail, des règles et des responsabilités… Dans son costume, pourtant, ses peurs s'effacent. Il se voit beau sans en faire trop, élégant même… Il prend confiance. Enfile ses chaussures de cuir brillant, se sent bien, solide, connecté. Il est prêt à marcher, à être lui-même dans les pas de ceux qui l'ont précédé. Il sourit… Il prend le temps d'observer sous toutes les coutures le tombé de sa veste et l'ajusté du pantalon avant de quitter la boutique, confiant de son nouvel achat._

 **XxX**

\- Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda Naruto.

Sakura dégagea les mèches blondes de son front pour coller le sien.

\- Non, tu es brûlant, dépêches-toi de rentrer et de te reposer. Tu as intérêt à te faire un vrai repas, pas de ramen !

\- Oui maman, sourit-il.

Il savoura le contact froid de sa collègue de travail et l'attention maternelle. Dans ses moments là, il redevenait un enfant et appréciait les instincts de cette dernière.

\- Bonsoir, souffla un client que Naruto reconnue immédiatement à la voix.

Ce dernier se dégagea rapidement de Sakura et rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés. De l'autre côté de la caisse se trouvait son client qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir mais qu'il avait espéré depuis six mois.

\- Toi, tu files, chuchota la rosée. Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle en s'adressant au client.

\- C'est bon, je vais m'en occuper, intervint Naruto.

\- Mais-

\- C'est bon, de toute façon, c'était moi qui devais fermer, la coupa-t-il. Je vous laisse faire un tour du magasin, j'arrive tout de suite.

Son client acquiesça et se retourna, Sakura, quant à elle, lui jeta un mauvais regard qu'il comprit. Il était malade et le mieux pour lui aurait été de rentrer au lieu de vouloir servir, son beau et riche, client mais il ne savait pas quand il aurait la chance de le revoir et il ne voulait pas passer à coté d'un moment avec lui.

\- Naruto, tu n'es pas en état.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, demain c'est mon jour de repos, j'aurais tout le temps de reprendre des forces. Aller, va rejoindre ta petite famille.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner et elle répondit. Naruto s'apprêtait à rejoindre le brun quand elle lui tendit l'objet. Un homme voulait lui parler.

* * *

\- Je suis gay Monsieur, alors ce dont vous m'accuser est impossible. Je serais plus attiré par vous que par votre femme …

La personne à l'autre bout du fil raccrocha et il remit le téléphone sur son socle avant de soupirer fortement.

\- Un problème ? se renseigna Sakura.

\- Un client a cru que sa femme avait une aventure avec moi.

\- Sérieux ? Il a dû se tromper de personne.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru mais non, apparemment sa femme est une bonne cliente, c'est toujours moi qui l'a conseille quand elle achète des vêtements pour lui et je ne sais pas, il s'est fait des films, s'énerva-t-il.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'un jour ça te poserait problème …

\- Parce que maintenant, je vais devoir être faux.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, calma-t-elle. Mais à être autant sociable, tactile et sans filtres, c'était sûr qu'un jour, tu finirais par avoir problèmes. Certaines personnes n'aiment pas mais d'autres peuvent facilement se faire des films. Tiens regarde, lança-t-elle quand un client arriva au loin dans la galerie marchande. L'exemple même du client qui n'a toujours pas comprit que tu étais juste serviable et que tu faisais ton métier parfaitement.

Naruto tourna son visage et reconnut M. Hyuuga, un très bon client. Il jura entre ses dents. Ce dernier était un homme d'affaire qui venait au moins une fois par mois pour acheter une tenue, réticent au début, Naruto avait aimé gagner sa confiance et son respect, maintenant il ne jurait que par lui mais devait faire face à quelques avances, qui le mettait souvent mal à l'aise parce qui ne voulait rien d'autre que faire son métier.

\- C'est ma journée ou quoi ? chuchota-t-il.

Sakura lui laissa une dernière chance pour partir mais il la renvoya gentiment auprès de sa famille. Elle partie chercher ses affaires en réserve quand un châtain au cheveux long passa les portiques du magasin.

\- Bonsoir , comment allez-vous ?

L'homme lui sourit avant de s'avancer et répondre :

\- Mieux que vous, apparemment…

Naruto lui sourit à son tour.

\- ça va aller ? s'inquiet sincèrement son vis-à-vis.

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis encore capable de faire mon travail mais je suis sûr que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je ne fais pas traîner ça en longueur.

Une petite mine boudeuse lui répondit mais en même temps, il devait fermer les portes dans dix minutes. Certes, il restait encore pour nettoyer et fermer la caisse mais ce n'était pas une raison.

\- De toute façon depuis six mois, vous écourtez toutes nos rencontres alors ça ne changera pas de d'habitude.

Naruto émit un petit rire avant de sortir de l'arrière caisse, il se dirigea vers les costumes pour en prendre un, tout en répondant à son client :

\- Vous m'en voulez tant que ça ?

\- Je préférai que vous soyez honnête avec moi, jusqu'à maintenant vous l'avez toujours été.

Il récupéra une chemise cintrée et demanda à son client de le suivre silencieusement jusqu'au cabine.

\- Disons que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'assez possessif et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécierait que je réponde à vos avances.

\- Si vous ne lui dites pas, il ne le saura pas.

\- Tout se sait et puis, vous commencez à me connaître, si je fais ça…

Naruto laissa sa phrase en suspens et posa la tenue dans la cabine.

\- Et visiblement, vous, vous me connaissez déjà par cœur, répondit-il en voyant le costume marron qui était arrivé en magasin depuis quelques jours.

XxX

\- Alors plus d'avances ?

\- Je préférerai.

Sasuke écouta son vendeur remettre gentiment le client à sa place avant de regarder sa montre. La boutique fermait dans quelques minutes et il avait fait exprès de venir un soir en semaine pour avoir une chance de trouver Naruto, seul, mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'un autre client soit là ou reste aussi tard et surtout qu'il soit malade. Il était en ville pour la semaine donc il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas repasser plus tard. Ou pas du tout, son vendeur avait apparemment trouvé quelqu'un…

\- Vous avez encore une soirée caritative ?

Sasuke sortit de ses pensées et se retourna vers la voix, tout en hochant négativement la tête.

\- Alors vous êtes venu pour moi… ou avez-vous quand même besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Et bien, vous n'y aller pas par quatre chemin ce soir, répondit-il.

\- Je suis malade alors je peux tout permettre et vous n'avez pas le droit de m'en vouloir, dit-il en tirant puérilement la langue. Alors ?

\- J'aimerais vous répondre les deux mais je ne suis pas sûr que votre nouvelle rencontre possessif apprécie…

\- Et bien, je pense que vous êtes le mieux placé pour le savoir.

Le brun sourit franchement devant l'échange décomplexer. Alors comme ça, son vendeur l'avait attendu …

Ils avaient joué lors de leur première rencontre mais ils savaient tous les deux que la deuxième serait tout autre. Son vis-à-vis toussota, une main devant la bouche et le visage baissé. Il dégagea une mèche blonde devant les azurs qu'il voulait voir. Son vendeur bloqua sur sa main avant de froncer les sourcils. Il s'excusa de son geste, pensant avoir commis un impair pourtant Naruto souffla simplement.

\- Vous avez retiré votre bague. Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Déjà que je me suis demandé si vous m'aviez dit la vérité… Mais maintenant je me demande si vous ne l'avez pas retiré pour laisser le champ libre à d'autres.

\- Que je la porte ou pas, vous semblez contrarié alors que suis-je censé répondre pour que vous me croyez ? sourit-il.

\- La vérité, suggéra Naruto.

Sasuke desserra sa cravate et récupéra une chaîne où était accroché la bague.

\- Mon aîné m'a simplement demandé de la retirer de ma main lors d'une négociation de contrat.

\- Parce que…

\- Face à deux femmes, soit disant frigides, mon frère a trouvé bon, d'essayer d'éveiller leur désir mais comme je refusais de m'en séparer, il m'a convaincu de la mettre autour de mon cou, comme lui le faisait avec l'alliance de notre père. Je n'ai pas trouvé l'intérêt de la remettre à mon doigt. Je pensais que ça vous ferait plaisir ou que ça vous rassurait

\- Mmouais.

Naruto ne semblait pas convaincu et à juste titre. Il pourrait très bien être marié et lui raconter des mensonges, ce que le vendeur insinua après qu'il lui ai demandé sa théorie.

\- Je suis sûre que vous êtes marié à une belle blonde élancée qui vous donne tout ce que vous voulez mais à qui, il manque ce petit quelque chose que j'ai.

\- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez de plus ?

\- Le sentiment que je ne vous appartiendrai jamais.

Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement. Son vis-à-vis avait tort sur la bague, elle appartenait vraiment à sa défunte mère mais Naruto dégageait bien cette impression et ça l'avait attiré dès leur première rencontre. Il aimait tout contrôler mais le blond ne semblait pas prêt à céder, il avait l'air d'être un électron libre.

L'autre client sortit des cabines et Sasuke lui signala. Le blond s'excusa, promettant de revenir rapidement et partit finir sa vente. Alors qu'il allait refaire un tour du magasin, la vendeuse de toute à l'heure ressortit avec un costume, elle le posa sur un stoyak près de la caisse avant de s'adresser à lui.

\- Il est pour vous, Naruto le garde depuis des mois en réserve.

\- Il n'est pas mis en rayon ? demanda-t-il, ne se souvenant pas l'avoir vu.

Elle hocha négativement de la tête.

\- Le siège nous a envoyer par erreur ce modèle en seulement trois exemplaires avant de nous demander de le transférer au bon magasin mais en le voyant, il a refusé et a garder votre taille. Il était même prêt à avancer les frais en vous attendant mais c'est un secret, chuchota-t-elle en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche et en faisant un clin d'œil.

Il l'a remercia pour l'information et elle le salua :

\- Passez une bonne soirée et pas trop de bêtise.

\- Ça, je ne vous le garanti pas.

\- Alors doucement, il est fragile aujourd'hui, ricana-t-elle.

Elle disparue, non sans avoir abaisser de moitié la grille du magasin, sûrement pour éviter que d'autres clients ne rentrent.

XxX

Tandis que Naruto revenait en caisse avec M. Hyuuga et le costume, il vit du coin de l'œil, le brun s'éclipser dans les cabines. Il l'encaissa rapidement avant de le raccompagner à la sortie, s'excusant de ne pas être au mieux de sa forme puis ferma la grille entièrement. Avant de revenir en cabine, il se permit d'éteindre la musique pour être au calme, il avait la tête comme une pastèque et il savait que son client ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouver de beau ? demanda-t-il en se plaçant devant la porte qui s'ouvrit.

Quand il vit le brun, Naruto le mangea littéralement des yeux. Son client portait le costume pure laine qu'il avait gardé depuis des mois de côté en espérant qu'il reviendrait. Dès qu'il avait vu l'ensemble noir avec des reflets bleutés, il avait sût qu'il était fait pour lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? entendit-il

\- Je pense que ça ne serait pas très professionnel si je répondais honnêtement.

\- Il me semblait qu'on avait dépassé ce stade.

\- Peut-être vous mais moi, je ne connais toujours pas votre prénom.

Naruto vit son client réfléchir, il savait que ce dernier connaissait son prénom pour l'avoir entendu de la bouche de ses collègues et puis, il l'avait salué avant de partir la dernière fois. Le brun retourna vers ses affaires, sortit son portefeuille et lui présenta sa carte d'identité. Il vit l'homme avec quelques années en moins et apprit enfin son identité « Sasuke Uchiha », il regarda rapidement sa date de naissance pour calculé son âge. 30 ans, il avait sept ans d'écart et ça lui mit un peu la pression. Il était adulte mais un jeune adulte contrairement à son vis-à-vis.

\- Vous pouviez simplement me donner votre carte de visite, lâcha-t-il.

\- Quelque chose me dit que vous vous seriez demandé si cette carte m'appartenait vraiment. Je me trompe ?

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, non cet homme ne se trompait pas du tout. Il regarda à nouveau la date de naissance mais la voix du brun l'obligea à le regarder :

\- Posez votre question, ça vous démange.

\- Pourquoi un homme aussi beau et désirable que vous, est encore seul ?

\- Parce que je suis invivable.

Surprit par une réponse aussi rapide, spontanée et visiblement honnête, Naruto se mit à rire de bon cœur. Il s'attendait à des excuses bidon comme le travail ou le manque de temps ou même son homosexualité, une excuse qui lui permettait de confirmer sa première pensée, celle qu'il était déjà marié. Mais rien.

\- Vous ne me croyez pas ?

\- Si… Si … articula-t-il difficilement entre deux rires.

Il finit par reprendre contenance et rajouta :

\- Je suis bien obligé de vous croire, je ne peux pas le prouver.

XxX

Sasuke s'apprêtait à lui proposer de le convaincre en une soirée, sous entendu qu'il allait l'inviter à dîner mais son vis-à-vis se mit à tousser, plus fortement. Il semblait de moins en moins bien et s'en voudrait de le pousser car il en était sûr, Naruto accepterait son invitation même s'il n'était pas en état. Au lieu de quoi, il préféra écourter le moment :

\- Je vais le prendre.

\- Est-ce qu'il vous fallait autre chose ?

\- Non ça sera tout, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, surtout dans votre état.

XxX

Naruto voulu le rassurer pour le retenir plus longtemps mais Sasuke avait refermé la porte de la cabine, il fut déçu, s'attendant à plus, beaucoup plus… Il retourna à la caisse puis attendit son client. Quand ce dernier arriva, il l'encaissa, mit le tout dans une housse de costume et lui tendit. Le brun le remercia tout en cherchant quelque chose, il fouilla ses poches de pantalon et veste mais ne sembla rien trouver. Naruto haussa un sourcil avant de reposer les achats sur la caisse.

\- Il vous manque quelque chose ?

\- Oui, j'ai dû l'oublier dans la cabine.

\- Restez là, je vais voir.

Naruto sortit de sa caisse et se dirigea vers la cabine, anciennement occupée. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il ne trouva rien mais que cherchait-il en faite ? Il se retourna dans l'intention d'aller demander à son client quand il le trouva à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche mais son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge quand la main pâle se posa dans son cou. Il vit Sasuke se pencher doucement sur ses lèvres comme pour lui laisser le temps de refuser mais il ferma les yeux et laissa le contact se créer. C'était un baiser chaste et agréablement doux. Ses mains trouvèrent le torse face à lui, Sasuke mit fin au baiser mais resta contre ses lèvres.

\- Je vais vous rendre malade, chuchota-t-il.

\- N'est-ce pas une bonne chose, si vous voulez que je reste plus longtemps en ville.

Cette phrase envoya valser toute sa retenue, il se jeta au cou de son client et l'embrassa avec force, rentrant, sans demander la permission, sa langue dans la bouche face à lui. Sasuke le poussa à l'intérieur, le plaquant contre le miroir avant de refermer la porte de la cabine.

Avec agilité, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, Naruto défit la cravate et les boutons de la chemise que son client portait, découvrant un torse finement musclé et parfait à ses yeux. Il le dévora tout en enlevant ses chaussures à l'aide de ses pieds puis défit son propre pantalon dont il se débarrassa tout aussi rapidement. Il avait envie de cet homme depuis la première fois et allait l'avoir. Une main partie agripper la nuque de Sasuke pour l'entraîner dans un baiser tandis que l'autre plongea directement dans le pantalon.

XxX

Sasuke répondit avec joie au baiser, laissant un gémissement lui échapper en sentant une main prendre son sexe et le branler. Naruto relâcha sa bouche pour se perdre dans son cou qu'il marqua et Sasuke se délecta de la vue dans le miroir. De belles fesses bronzées ne demandaient qu'à être goûtées. Ils étaient autant pressés l'un que l'autre et Sasuke profita que Naruto fasse glisser son pantalon pour aventurer deux doigts à l'entrée du corps de son partenaire. Il caressa l'anneau de chair et appuya par pression. Quand il sentit le corps entre ses bras se détendre et pousser sur son majeur et index, il comprit que son vendeur donnait l'autorisation. Il s'enfonça dans le corps et des dents lui marqua davantage le cou.

Entre la vue de Naruto dans ses bras, ses doigts le pénétrant dans des mouvements de vas et viens, la respiration saccadée et haletante à son oreille ainsi que la main ferme le pompant sans relâche, Sasuke faillit jouir à tant de stimulations.

XxX

Naruto se laissa retourner et plaquer contre la porte de la cabine.

\- Accroches-toi, entendit-il.

Instinctivement, il leva les bras pour attraper le porte-vêtement intégré et entoura, de ses cuisses, les reins face à lui. Il sentit le sexe dur se présenter à son anus et il frissonna d'impatience.

\- Je peux ? murmura Sasuke à son oreille avant de la lécher.

\- Oui, gémit-il.

Des mains se posèrent sur ses hanches pour le maintenir pendant qu'il laissait son client prendre possession de son corps, il ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux et Sasuke plongea immédiatement dedans. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus, c'était trop pour lui. Sa fièvre s'était démultipliée, il crevait de chaud et cet homme en était la cause.

\- Fais moi perdre la tête, anhéla-t-il quand le brun relâcha ses lèvres.

Sasuke le plaqua davantage contre la surface dure, torse contre torse et il relâcha le porte-vêtement pour s'accrocher à son amant. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur leur reflet. Il détailla le fessier musclé se contracter à chaque coup de butoirs et ça l'excita plus que jamais mais il ne put profiter plus longtemps de la vue car son corps se faisait plaquer à chaque déhanchement et il ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ce sexe le comblant.

\- En-core… J-je…sentir…Plus, articula-t-il difficilement.

Une main sur sa hanche disparue pour réapparaître à son entrée, il sentit deux doigts forcer son entrée déjà comblée. Il eu l'impression que son corps se déchirait quand il laissa ses deux intrus rentrer en lui.

\- Plus ? souffla Sasuke contre ses lèvres.

Sa tête lui tournait et il savait qu'essayer de former une phrase ou simplement prononcée des mots cohérents serait impossible. Il quémanda simplement un baiser en tirant la langue et se laissa complètement aller dans les bras de cet homme.

* * *

Naruto, après avoir clôturé sa caisse et passé l'aspirateur, récupéra ses affaires et sortit du magasin. Tandis qu'il abaissait la grille, il vit les derniers clients du centre commercial sortir avec leur caddy plein. Il sourit en se rappelant l'avertissement de Sakura, lui aussi allait devoir acheter un vrai repas avant que le centre commercial ferme.

Il s'avança mais s'arrêta aussitôt en voyant Sasuke attendre non loin. Ce dernier s'approcha lentement, un sac plastique dans les mains.

\- Monsieur Uchiha ?

\- Je me disais que je pourrais vous prouvez à quel point je suis invivable, autour d'un bon repas…

Naruto fit quelques pas pour se poster devant son client. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à le revoir, jamais. Quand ils avaient fini leur affaire, Sasuke s'était rhabillé et était partit après un dernier baiser mais sans lui laissé de quoi le contacter alors il pensait juste avoir répondu à un fantasme, sûrement partagé mais qui n'irait jamais plus loin. Pourtant en voyant son client face à lui, il se mit à espérer plus. Sûrement sa fièvre qui l'empêchait d'être rationnel mais il s'en fichait et décida de répondre à ses envies du moment.

\- Vous pouvez, seulement un seul repas ne suffira pas… souffla-t-il en passant ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke.

Ce dernier entoura sa taille dans un geste purement possessif et pour le soutenir. Il était fébrile et apprécia de pouvoir se laisser aller dans l'étreinte.

\- Combien alors ?

\- Autant que vous êtes prêt à m'en faire.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ?

\- Homme d'affaire un jour, homme d'affaire toujours, ricana Naruto. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Que vous m'appartenez.

XxX

Sasuke eu droit à un doux sourire, son vendeur semblait de plus en plus mal et il comptait bien s'occuper de lui, ce soir et demain, aussi bien que ce dernier l'avait fait. Il posa son front contre celui de Naruto pour jauger de sa température. Ce dernier brûlait, un passage à la pharmacie s'imposait. Sa main se perdit sur la joue striée dans une tendresse caresse. Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça mais cet homme lui plaisait, depuis le début et il n'avait pas de raison de passer à coté. Après tout les rencontres se font n'importe où.

\- Alors, souffla-t-il pour connaître la réponse.

\- Nous renégocierons les termes du contrat plus tard, répondit Naruto avant de l'embrasser.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans le baiser. Il ne restait plus qu'à débattre et il sortait toujours vainqueur surtout quand le contrat lui tenait à cœur.

 _Tracer sa route même quand il n'y a pas de chemin  
_ **Alt. 1130m** _  
La vie ce n'est pas simplement respirer, c'est aussi avoir le souffle coupé  
_ **Alt. 2150m** _  
Créer c'est accepter de faire un grand voyage  
_ **Alt. 4180m** _  
Atteindre le sommet, aller encore plus loin  
_ **Alt. 384 400km** _  
Les frontières ne sont pas des limites  
_ **Votre seule limite, c'est vous.**

* * *

 ** _Petite ( enfin très grosse ) note de l'auteur :_**

 _Les citations et textes en italique ou gras ainsi que le résumé proviennent d'extrait sur un livre retraçant l'histoire de l'enseigne pour laquelle je travaille ainsi que la campagne Automne Hiver 17. Est-ce que vous l'avez reconnue ?_  
 _Concernant l'histoire, la bague de Sasuke j'en avais surtout besoin pour l'histoire de la fidélité, c'est venu comme ça et puis avec RESPONSABILITÉS que j'étais en train de publier bah forcement, c'est apparu dans cette fic, j'espère que ça n'a pas fait trop répétitif…  
Désolée, pas de bêta pour cet OS, j'ai su toute à l'h et je ne pouvais pas attendre pour le poster mais si qql1 veut quand même le faire, je suis preneuse, je le rééditerai.  
_

 _1- Alors tout d'abord, cette histoire, c'était pour marqué le coup pour moi ! Désolée, pour une fois je fais mon égoïste. (Même si j'ai rajouté un lemon, même petit, pour vous). Et oui je viens d'avoir la confirmation qu'à partir de janvier 2018, je vais devenir vendeuse référente ( pour ne pas dire remplacer ) ma responsable magasin pendant son congé maternité ! C'est une chance et une opportunité en or surtout à mon âge, ça va m'ouvrir plein de porte, surtout en tenant ce genre de magasin. Franchement j'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps, n'ayant pas fait mes études dans le commerce, j'ai travaillé très dur et je suis contente que ça paye enfin._

 _Sinon la petite anecdote, l'action avec la cave est vraiment arrivée enfin je vais vous la raconter correctement parce qu'elle m'a fait rire et surtout je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que j'ai dit… ^^'_

Un samedi soir en décembre 2*16, nuit déjà tombée

 _Moi (finissant la journée et sortant les poubelles de plastique des vêtements)  
Client (en train de se faire conseiller par un de mes collègues me voit passer) – Oh vous n'allez dormir dans les poubelles, si vous voulez j'ai une cave ?  
Moi (rentrant directement dans le jeu tout sourire) – Vous n'avez qu'une cave à me proposer ?  
Client (sourire taquin) – Et bien, il faut que je demande à ma femme mais j'ai un canapé.  
Moi (pensant à l'aspect inconfortable d'un canapé) – Ah non pas le canapé, moi je dors avec votre femme et vous sur le canapé._

 _Gros blanc dans tout le magasin parce que j'ai une grande bouche et que les autres clients et collègues m'avaient entendu. Et moi, ne comprenant pas que j'avais sous entendu un rapprochement avec sa femme donc que j'étais lesbienne, je souris au client attendant la suite._

 _Client (sourire mangeant son visage) – Alors là, je n'avais pas vu les choses ainsi. Je ne suis pas contre mais pas sûr que ma femme accepte mais à voir, je lui demanderais, ça pourrait être intéressant.  
Moi (explosant de rire dans tout le magasin)_

 _Après j'ai souhaité bonne soirée, tout le monde me regardait bizarrement et je suis partie. C'est seulement quand j'ai raconté l'histoire à mon homme qu'il m'a taillé et fait réalisé que j'avais suggéré une relation avec une femme. Et je vous assure que je pensais vraiment au confort du canapé quand j'ai sortie la phrase xp Bref le lundi, mes collègues m'ont demandé si j'étais gay, ça m'a bien fait rire et je ne me suis pas gêné pour leur dire que c'était peut-être la première fois mais pas la dernière fois que je ferais des actions comme ça avec les clients. Plus naturel et sans filtre que moi, il n' y a pas, même si je reconnais que je me suis un peu calmé avec le temps et travaillant dans ce genre de magasin, j'ai bien dût m'adapter au genre de personne mais mes préférés sont ceux avec qui je ne suis pas obligée de rester droit comme un i , mais bien plaisanter ouvertement et rigoler à gorge déployée parce que croyez moi quand je rigole on m'entends =)  
_

 _2 - Bon alors, j'ai changé le début de ma deuxième partie ( parce que oui à la base je voulais faire un two shot mais je suis trop gentille ) pour insérer l'action de l'adultère parce que c'est arrivé, vraiment. J'ai bien fait réagir Naruto mais croyez-moi, je n'ai pas réagit comme ça du tout. En faite, je le sentais déjà mal le lundi matin en arrivant au magasin, plein de travail, malade, pas de temps à perdre, le téléphone du magasin qui sonnait et quand je décrochais ça raccrochait et d'un coup, une nana au téléphone :_

 _\- Magasin ***, *** bonjour…_

 _\- Bonjour, c'est justement à vous que je voulais parler._

 _Moi (fronçant des sourcils) une femme qui semblait me connaître, je lui précise qu'elle est bien dans un magasin de vêtement pour homme, je me décris pour être sûr que c'est bien à moi qu'elle veut parler puis je lui signale que je suis toute ouie. Elle me parle d'un client, elle me donne son nom et prénom, elle me le décrit et :_

 _\- Je suis désolée, je vais vous paraître bizarre mais est-ce que vous avez une aventure avec mon homme ? Enfin je ne suis plus avec lui alors vous pouvez me le dire._

 _Autant vous dire que je suis restée con avant de rire au téléphone. Évidemment je me suis excusé parce que la pauvre, ça ne se fait pas mais j'ai trouvé tellement ça absurde surtout me connaissant. L'infidélité est bien quelque chose que je ne supporte pas. Honnêtement je le condamne peu importe les « On ne sait jamais ce qu'il se passe dans un couple » ( même si je suis capable d'écrire dessus dans mes histoires ). Je lui ai redemandé si elle était sûre que j'étais la bonne personne et elle m'a répété mon prénom, m'a affirmé que j'avais bien servi son mec plusieurs fois et qu'il m'avait même dit qu'il reviendrait. Alors autant vous dire qu'avec presque 1000 passages par semaine si ce n'est plus, je ne me souviens que des bons clients et en plus ce mec a le même prénom de mon frère alors je me souviendrais. Je l'ai rassuré en lui expliquant que je n'allais sûrement pas gâcher 4 ans de vie avec mon homme avec qui j'ai des biens et sur le point de me pacser pour un client. On a fini par raccrocher et j'ai rapidement appelé mon homme pour le prévenir, on ne sait jamais ! Je suis une fille alors je suis bien placé pour savoir que nous les filles, quand on veut trouver une information ou qlq1, nous sommes pire qu'Interpole. Si cette femme s'était amusée à balancer ce genre de connerie, ça aurait pu aller loin. J'avoue que j'en ai bcp rigolé au début mais en y réfléchissant bien, je me suis dit ça craint. Fin bref, les filles, si vous êtes ce genre de personne, faite attention, en face de vous, vous pouvez détruire des familles alors soyez sûr de vous. Et pour le coup, maintenant, j'épie tous les clients pouvant être ce mec lol mais surtout je fais attention à comment je conseille parce que si maintenant, je ne peux plus être moi-même avec mes clients sous peine que leur femme se fasse des films, horrible !_

 _Bref, je viens de vous racontez ma vie ! =D Mais c'est pas grave, ça arrive de temps en temps et puis vous le lirez sûrement pas -_-"  
_

 **Est-ce qu'il vous ai déjà arrivé quelque chose de dingue ? au travail ou autre ?**

 _PS : j'espère que vous avez aimé rentrer dans mon univers parce que c'est là que j'y passe 5/7j._

 _Bisous bisous_


End file.
